IHave a Lovesick Teacher
iHave a Lovesick Teacher is the 25th episode and the season finale of the first season of iCarly. Plot After Lauren Ackerman, a history teacher at Ridgeway, gets dumped by her boyfriend, she begins to treat her students very harshly. When she calls Spencer in for a guardian-teacher conference (because Carly criticized her cruel treatment), she falls for Spencer's charm, and they start dating. After that, Ms. Ackerman becomes an extremely fun and easy-going teacher: she makes caramel apples for the entire class and invites them to go ice-skating with her and Spencer. After only one week of dating, Ms. Ackerman cuts the head off of a stuffed panda, sews the head of a stuffed pig on it, and gives it to Spencer. She freaks out on Spencer and he realizes she is a total control freak who wants to know where he is 24/7, so he breaks up with her. After the breakup, Ms. Ackerman starts treating the students even worse, especially Carly, Sam, and Freddie. This inspires Carly to come up with a plan to get rid of her for good. They invite her to appear on the next iCarly to talk about her relationship with Spencer and trick her into admitting that she gave him a PearPod with 500 illegally downloaded songs as a present. The next day, after being tipped off by the iCarly gang to watch the show, the FBI come to the school and arrest Ms. Ackerman during class for illegally downloading music. The kids consider telling Principal Franklin that their teacher was arrested, but decide to go ice skating just as Ms. Ackerman had promised. Trivia *In this episode, Spencer is working out. In the next several episodes, he doesn't work out any more until iKiss and iSpeed Date. *It is noticeable that in this episode, and iWin a Date, Freddie's voice is starting to change. *This is the only episode Ms. Ackerman appears in. She has never been shown to appear teaching again. *Ashley Argota of fellow Nick sitcom, True Jackson, VP, has a minor guest-starring role. *Jessica Makinson, who played Ms. Ackerman, also appears in a True Jackson VP episode, 'Trapped in Paris'. *At the end, Carly wears the same shirt she did at the end of iChristmas. *This is the first episode in which a teacher is arrested. *Shown as part of an "iCarly Double-Date Night," following the episode "iWin a Date." *In this episode, Freddie suggests that Carly and Sam talk about vegetables (asparagus and squash) on the web show, and they both ridicule him for suggesting this. However, in iThink They Kissed they do precisely this - at least with squash (which is technically a fruit and not a vegetable) **Asparagus makes its way onto the web show in iMove Out, where Freddie is forced by his mother to eat his leftover asparagus live on-air. Though as it turns out, Freddie is no longer fond of that particular vegetable. **In response to his suggestions, Sam points out that she and Carly are the creative people on the web show and Freddie is just their technical producer. This becomes a major plot point in iBalls, where Freddie has a desire to be more creative (including co-hosting the show with Sam) after a news reporter ridicules him for the same reason. This time, Sam tries her best to help him achieve his goal. *In the scene where Carly, Sam and, Freddie were eating grapes and talking about Ms. Ackerman, Carly was wearing a penny-tee saying 'Parole Baby'. In iStakeout, Sam's cousin Annie, who gave Freddie the tattoo, said the same thing. *This episode was the season 1 finale. Goofs *In the opening sequence, after Sam knocks down three bowling pins the two remaining pins are located right at the far corners of the blue floor tile, but after the discussion concerning Miss Ackerman and Sam attempts to knock them down both pins have moved. *When Ms. Ackerman gives Spencer the PearPod, the box says PearPhone. *Despite being a major plot device, merely downloading copyrighted music for free is not actually a crime. Rather, it is a civil liability to being sued by the music's copyright holder, if one exists and the music was not officially offered for free anyway. It would neither involve the FBI nor result in arrest unless Ms. Ackerman was caught selling the music files for money to other people. *Why would Carly throw the phone to the FBI agent? If he hadn't caught it, it would've broken and destroyed evidence. Quotes Carly: You have a bathtub study tray?! Freddie: Yeah. Carly: Oh, my God! Freddie: Sam Why do you have a bowling ball? Carly: Don't ask why. Just pretend you don't see it; and that way, we won't be a part of the tragedy that's about to happen. Carly: But, how are we supposed to write an essay on something you haven't taught us about yet? Ms. Ackerman: I don't need your sass, Carly Shay! Carly (puzzled): Sass?? Sam: Look, it's not fair to make us write ten pages… Ms. Ackerman: Let's make it fifteen pages! Yeah, that's right! (She gets a headache) Ow. I'm gonna go set some aspirin, start reading…chapter whatever! (Ms. Ackerman exits the classroom) Carly: I'm not sassy! Freddie: Her boyfriend must have dumped her hard. Sam: No kiddin'. Lady's losing it! Carly: Sometimes I'm bold, but I'm never sassy! Ms. Ackerman: Well, look! More backtalk from the sass master! (referring to Carly) Carly: up, raising her voice I am not the sass master; and it's wrong for you to be mean to Freddie just 'cause your boyfriend broke up with you!! Sam: Wow, Carls. Maybe you are the sass master. Ms. Ackerman: Why are you crying? Spencer: Well, this is how I used to get Carly to stop crying when she was little. Ms. Ackerman: Oh. Spencer: (stands up) And if that didn't work…little Carly got a little surprise visit from the tickle monster! (tickles Ms. Ackerman) Ms. Ackerman: (starts laughing) Oh! Now, now! I cannot take- I can't take it! Stop! Stop! Freddie: Okay, how about this: What if you guys do an iCarly segment where you compare vegetables? Sam: What? Freddie: You talk about squash, and Carly talks about asparagus. Carly: What? Sam: You see, this is why Carly and me are the creative ones, and you're the tech producer who really shouldn't talk so much in these meetings! Freddie: Carly! Sam: immitating Carliee! Carly: Ms. Ackerman, you forgot to give me a quiz. Ms. Ackerman: That's right, because I already graded yours. Carly: You gave me an F on a quiz I never took?! Ms. Ackerman: That's right! F F F F-ity F F! Sam: angrily Okay, that is jank! Ms. Ackerman: Life is jank! Because sometimes, certain little girls' brothers dump you for no good reason! Sam: Man you're off your nut! Ms. Ackerman: Is that so? Well, then I guess I'm gonna have... Sam: Yeah yeah, now I gotta go do jumping jacks. Ms. Ackerman: No. You are gonna wash my car. Carly:'' Freddie'' Is that it? Freddie: Yep, that's it. Miss Ackerman: Well, what's the vote? Freddie: The iCarly viewers think you and Spencer should… on screen Carly: Miss Ackerman Break up. Spencer: up and shrieks Wooohooo! I'm deeply sorry. out his hand Miss Ackerman: Yeah right! Freddie: Miss Ackerman Listen, we know you feel bad. Sam:'' Miss Ackerman, holding out a burrito'' Want a bite of my burrito? Miss Ackerman: No. Spencer ''And if the vote says that we shouldn't be together, then I hate you! ''everyone and the internet! to the door then knocks down a plant Oww! exits Spencer:'' Carly, Sam and Freddie'' Okay, what was the point of all this? Now she's just gonna be mean and vicious to you guys at school. Sam: I dunno… Freddie: A lot of people watch iCarly… Sam: And sometimes… Carly: We make sure certain, specific people watch. Freddie: Yes, yes we do. Spencer: You guys are up to something, and to his room I don't wanna know what it is! Ms. Ackerman: You set me up! Freddie: That's a lie! Carly: No, we set her up. Freddie: Oh yeah. Freddie: We should probably tell Principal Franklin that our teacher's been arrested. Carly: Or, we can go ice skating! All classmates: Yeah! Photo Gallery See photos for this episode here. 125 Category:Season 1 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Season Finale Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Images